Never Again
by Nightwingess
Summary: Jack's wound from Pitch's attack may cost him his life. His only hope is Rapunzel's healing power as she desperately tries to save the boy she loves.


Based on Upon-a-gray-dawn's art piece on tumblr post/47737711067

* * *

_Flower gleam & glow_

_Let your power shine_

_Make the clock reverse_

_Bring back what once was mine_

_Heal what has been hurt_

_Change the fate's design_

_Save what has been lost_

_Bring back what once was mine_

_What once was mine_

She pushed her hair against his wound, she could feel the broken skin, the flesh and blood, the touch of his inner body. With the blood spilling over her hand and his, she cried out, "Why, why isn't this working?"

She had sung the song over and over again but to no avail, could it be because Jack was not human, could it be because he had already died, would fate not allow her to save what had been long lost?

Her face was full of panic as the horrible screams slipped through his gritted teeth. His muscles tightened from the pain, his veins pulsed so fast from the shock and his eyes closed to block the sun which had become all too bright. She pressed her body against his and her hands shook. She had to try, she had to try harder to save him.

"It's no use." He whispered, he could feel her shaky breath against his face and her fist on his chest. She was so afraid and there was nothing he could do but talk to her as if things would be alright, knowing they would not be, they never would be.

"You need to get out of here Punz, he'll come after you next."

"No, no I just need a little bit more time and then it'll be okay." She pressed harder, the tears fell from her eyes and onto his, he opened them to look at her, his vision was blurred but he was sure she was mouthing out a prayer.

"You can't keep doing this, it's better if you go, it's okay." He reached up his hand, gasping from the sharp pain because of his sudden movement.

"Jack!"

"It's okay, it's okay, remember? That's what you'd say, to me, to the kids, you'd always said it'd be okay."

"It will be ." She whispered, she had to save him, there could be no other ending but her saving him.

"I know, just not the way you think," He reached up and touched her face, "You know I've lived longer than I ever should of."

"Don't, please don't do this."

"I don't want to," he laughed, "All of this is too serious for me though Punz, it'd be fun to frost some of Bunny's flowers or mess with the Yetis. I'm not really into life and death seriousness and you shouldn't be either. So don't worry, okay, don't be sad, don't you dare be sad." His voice was so distant and his words were beginning to make less sense to him the more he thought about what he wanted to say to her.

"Jack."

"You know I'm right," He tried to chuckle again to ease her mind but his breath broke from the surge of pain, it filled his legs and arms and burned in every inch of his skin.

"No, you're wrong, you're wrong because you haven't lived enough, not yet Jack-"

"Now, don't you start." He tried harder to laugh but the pain was too much for him, he could only smile at her through the anguish that had formed lines all over his face as the blood seeped into her hair.

"You don't understand, you don't get it," She pressed her hand so hard, her skin would have turned white had it not been for the blood that covered it, "this isn't me just trying to save your life. This is about all the kids who need you, whose day was made better by the snow they saw out their window, who never smiled until they made a snow angel, who never believed in anything until they saw a snowflake in the sky." She was choking on her words which made the pain even more real to him.

"And," She swallowed hard to keep herself from losing control, "This is about me, and me being selfish because I need you… I, I love you and I don't care if you think it's your time to go because I'm going to save you anyway because … because I'm cheating death, I'm breaking the rules, just like you taught me to do."

She laid his head down on the ground and pressed her forehead to his, "I'm going to break all the rules for you Jack because you're worth all the trouble." He tried to lift his head but had lost too much blood to move, he couldn't speak but he'd opened hie eyes wide enough to ask her for a kiss, a kiss that he was sure would be his last but he sweetest kiss he'd ever had because every kiss was like that when it was with her. She leaned in and placed her lips over his, they were wet from the tears that had fallen down to her mouth.

_I am Rapunzel, Princess of Corona, the girl with the healing hair and the sun gave me life so that I could give life back to others._

"And I'm saving you." She whispered on his lips. Jack's eyes closed shut and his heartbeat slowed down. Rapunzel kept saying the same words over and over again, over and over so that she was filled with confidence, belief and hope.

"I'm saving you, I'm saving you, I'm saving you!" She shouted.

As the tears fell harder than before, her hair shone bright and she gasped from the total warmth of the sun embracing her body.

_Sun and moon breathed life_

_Into a girl and boy_

_They saved us for greatness_

_but one of us is no more_

_Bonded in love_

_the living says a prayer_

_heal what has been hurt_

_For what sun can glow_

_without moon's light_

_bring back what once was mine_

_So that we can shine bright_

__She felt a cold breath on cheek and opened her eyes.

"R-rapunzel?" She laughed at the sound of his voice and looked down to his chest, the wound had healed completely leaving nothing but a scar and a touch of sunlight on his skin.

"You're alive," She whispered in his ear.

He looked at her and smiled, "Yeah, because you loved me so much that you… you saved me Rapunzel."

"I told you I would." She put her hands on his face and stared at his eyes, they no longer looked dead but very, very much alive and bright with life.

"That'll teach me to doubt you, never gain." He kissed her and pulled her close to him.

"Good and you better not scare me like that again, okay?"

_"_Okay." and he meant it, he never wanted to see her cry that again.

_Never again._

* * *

kinda cheesy haaa, hope you guys got a good dose of angst and fluff :D


End file.
